1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable devices such as personal digital assistants or palmtop computer systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for preventing unauthorized use of a portable device and for facilitating recovery of the portable device if it is lost or stolen.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the more recent categories of computer systems is the portable or xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system, or personal digital assistant (PDA). A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and is thus xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in a briefcase or purse, and some palmtops are compact enough to fit into a person""s pocket. By virtue of their size, palmtop computer systems are also lightweight and so are exceptionally portable and convenient.
On the other hand, because they are relatively small, palmtop computer systems can be easily lost or stolen. Although they are not extremely expensive, palmtops are expensive enough to make them attractive to thieves. To the owner of a palmtop, not only is there a monetary loss if the device is lost or stolen, but the information stored on the palmtop may be very valuable and possibly irreplaceable. Consequently, it is desirable to discourage theft of palmtop computer systems and to encourage their return to their rightful owners when they are lost or stolen.
In addition, it is desirable to prevent use of the palmtop if it is not in the possession of an authorized user. Importantly, this may discourage deliberate acts such as theft if it is known beforehand that the palmtop can only be used by an authorized user. Of further importance, this can prevent information stored on the palmtop from being accessed by someone other than an authorized user.
In the prior art, one method for protecting against unauthorized use of a computer system or against unauthorized access to information stored in a computer system is to use a password. However, passwords are considered by many users to be vexing and inconvenient, passwords can lock out even an authorized user, and experience shows that passwords can be defeated by unauthorized users. In addition, while a password may prevent access to applications and information already existing on the palmtop, it will generally not prevent an unauthorized user from adding new applications and information. Thus, an unauthorized user can simply assume ownership of the palmtop and ignore the password-protected information.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and/or method that can discourage theft of a device such as a palmtop computer system or personal digital assistant (PDA), and that can encourage return of the device to the rightful owner if it is lost or stolen. What is also needed is a system and/or method that can satisfy the above need and that can prevent use of the device and unauthorized access to information stored on the device if it is not in the possession of an authorized user. In addition, what is needed is a system and/or method that can satisfy the above needs and that is user-friendly and convenient. The present invention provides these advantages and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.
A method and system are described for preventing unauthorized use of a device (e.g., a palmtop computer system or PDA) and for facilitating recovery of the device when, for example, the device has been lost or stolen and an attempt to use it is made by someone other than an authorized user. The authorized user registers the device in a database at a central site using a unique identifier for the device. If the device is lost or stolen, the authorized user records this in the central site database. When the device is connected to the central site using either a wireless or a landline connection, the device automatically communicates its unique identity to the site. The central site performs a lookup based on the unique identity and, if the database indicates that the device is lost or stolen, the device is so notified. In response, the device automatically disables normal operation.
In another embodiment, instead of notifying the device that it is lost or stolen, the device is notified that it is not lost or stolen and its use is authorized. In this embodiment, operation of the device is automatically enabled when the central site indicates that use of the device is authorized. This feature can also be used to re-enable a device that was reported as lost or stolen and disabled as a result, and then was recovered by its authorized user.
In one embodiment, the central site is a World Wide Web site residing on a server computer system in a computer system network (e.g., the Internet).
In one embodiment, when disabled, the device displays information that can be used to identify and contact the authorized user, such as the user""s name and address. In other embodiments, other security measures can be used depending on the preferences of the authorized user. In one of these embodiments, the Web site can initiate a trace to locate the device. In another embodiment, if the device does not make contact with the central site for a specified period of time, operation of the device is automatically disabled.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, when a device is lost or stolen, it can be more readily recovered and, in the meantime, unauthorized use of the device is prevented. Each time the device is connected to the Internet, the device automatically checks a Web site to determine if it is lost or stolen. If the device is reported as lost or stolen, the device will be disabled to prevent normal operation. While in the disabled mode, the device can display information on how to contact the authorized user, or the Web site can initiate a trace to find the location of the device.
In accordance with the present embodiment of the present invention, these security measures can be automatically implemented in the background without a user knowing they are occurring, and thus they are convenient and user-friendly. In addition, once it is understood that unauthorized use will cause the device to be disabled and thus of little use to an unauthorized user, the likelihood of theft of the device is expected to decrease, and the likelihood of its return to the rightful owner is expected to increase.